Sweet Loving
by souyoosk
Summary: Jomy and Blue have been found out by the rest of the Mu on board the Shangri La and they aren't exactly pleased. Jomy is upset about being judged and avoided. Blue comforts him the best way he can.   Jomy\Blue


Sweet Loving

"So it's decided then. We're leaving for another planet in a month." One of the elders announced clearly.

Zel nodded, "It's best that we give the children enough time to say goodbye to this red planet, but pack up as soon as we possibly can. Harley, is the Shangri La ready for takeoff at any time?"

"As it always is, Zel." Harley grinned at the old geezer.

"Alright, everything's settled." Soldier Shin crossed his hands over his chest and looked down at Blue's sleeping form. The others turned away, misreading it as a tender moment. "This meeting is over."

Everyone filed out past Jomy, but everyone that touched him flinched away when they made contact. In that same moment, Jomy was able to touch their minds. _I don't know how to act. Are they really…uhh. I can't believe that Jomy and Blue really-_

Once they were gone, Jomy put his hand to his head and flopped down next to Blue on the bed. "Blue, what am I supposed to do? Everyone knows that we-you know- last week. They've been avoiding me ever since. And you just lay in here in sleep without getting any of the blame."

Blue sighed and sat up. "I know it's not fair to you, but keep in mind that you were the one who let down the shield to our minds."

"I know, I know. I'm just a little upset from being avoided all day. Even Leo wouldn't talk to me." Jomy continued to hid his face in his arms as Blue scooted closer and closer.

"They'll get over it. They love you as their leader Jomy. You've been the support that they need. Now get up here before I get even more infatuated with you."

_Blue, not right now. I really don't feel up to it with the day I've had. Leo has run from me every time he saw me. I'm not allowed to be around the kids and the elders act like I've contracted some disease!_ Jomy moved away from Blue, still complaining. "And what's more, the kids don't want to leave Naska, but we have to move on soon or the humans are bound to find us."

"Really?" Blue moved closer to Jomy and reached up to his face, but Jomy moved away. Blue sighed when he realized that Jomy hadn't even done it on purpose.

"Yeah. The Elders want to move on to find Terra, but the rest have given up and think that Naska should be the Mu's home. I'm so torn because I see the needs of both sides." Jomy moved yet again as Blue tried to touch him.

Blue crossed his arms over his bare chest, which Jomy hadn't noticed because his back was turned, and sighed heavily. "Jomy, trust yourself. You'll find the answer soon. You're the Soldier now. Your decision is law."

"But what if my decision just hurts everyone. Maybe I'll go talk to Physis later."

Blue was frustrated. He wanted Jomy to see that they only needed each other. For Blue, the only person he wanted was Jomy. _Jomy. Play a question and answer game with me._

_What?_

_Please? For me?_

Jomy looked up at Blue with narrowed, untrusting eyes. _Okay?_

Blue brightened up and sat with his legs crossed on the bed, his legs covered by his blankets. _Who do you think of when you think of being saved._

Blue's image popped into Jomy's head. _You._

_Who do you think of when you think of advice?_

_You._

_Who do you think of when you think of love?_

Jomy knew the answer before the picture in his mind pulled up the most important person in his life. He didn't even tell Blue because he already knew. Blue smiled so softly that it tugged on Jomy's heart. "Now come up here so that we can share a little sweet pleasure before you have to travel back down to Naska and deal with more stress."

Jomy obeyed, crawling up to where Blue had his arms stretched open. Jomy pulled his clothes off hastily, trying not to make Blue do more work than he had to. Blue, to Jomy's dismay, had been naked the entire time. _So you planned this the moment we decided to have a meeting here._

"What else could I do? You were avoiding _me_." Blue straddled Jomy's hips and licked his lips. "I love the sound of your voice, but I want less words."

"Blue-" Jomy moaned the moment Blue kissed his neck all the way down his body to his penis. He hardened instantly and Blue just chuckled just before he put his lips to Jomy's dick. Jomy didn't last long. He ejaculated only after a few moments in Blue's mouth. Jomy was surprised that with the amount of moaning and groaning they were both doing nobody heard.

By now, Jomy was panting just as heavily as Blue and his face was flushed with embarrassment. But Blue wasn't done. Blue sat up, pressed his burning tip to Jomy's butt, and entered. Jomy cried out, but kept his psion closed tight around him and Blue. Blue thrust for what Jomy thought was hours before he finally came.

Blue collapsed on the bed, now panting harder than Jomy for all the work that he did. Jomy could tell that it had taken a toll on him just as it did last week. "I'm going to be the death of you."

"I'm three hundred years old. _Anything _can be the death of me. What's the point of living if I can't enjoy myself anymore? Like I said earlier, the Mu have you now. There's nothing to worry about." Blue played with a strand of Jomy's golden hair as he explained his thinking. "You know, there is one good thing that came out of this. Other than the sex that is."

"What's that?" Jomy couldn't help but smile.

Blue grinned. "Physis doesn't come around as often."

"You are so cruel, Blue." Jomy sighed, staring up at the ceiling. A thought appeared in his mind and he closed his eyes. "Blue?"

Blue was falling asleep and was snuggled up against Jomy's strong body. He had hit his limit for being awake. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Blue opened his eyes halfway and stared at Jomy, who was now sleeping himself. Blue held him tighter as if he would never let him go. _I love you too._


End file.
